When it gets dark Stars come out
by zoho
Summary: LJ fan fic. Nothing really new, just a new way of seeing things and writting. James is all upset but suddenly Lily decides to follow her heart. Someone's in love with Lily, that's NOT James. ONE SHOT not that long. Please read and review!


DECLAIMER: I don't own anything you recognize. Including HP characters and Britney's lyrics.  
  
When it gets dark... The stars come out  
  
. . Notice me, take my hand. Why are we strangers when our love is so strong? . .   
  
- Those stars... they remember me her eyes... - - Oh! Lil' Prongsy Dosy is getting all sentimental! - Sirius´ laugh got lost between the breeze and the night sky. - Drop it Padfoot... - - No Moony, he's right. - James stood up and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. - See you later ... - - Oh! Man, I was just joking. – Sirius stood up too and patted James' back friendly.  
  
- Don't worry, I just... need to think. - - Then you better take this Prongs. Just for safety. - He threw an old looking piece of parchment. - Thanks. -  
  
. . Everytime I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings, I feel so small . .   
  
Where there is no sunset, let me take you where there is no tomorrow...  
  
His lonely steps echoed in the empty, dark halls. Chills ran down his spine but he was not cold and he didn't feel afraid.  
  
Why do you make me feel this way? Who do you think you are? My conscience...???  
  
An impulse ran down his hips all the way till reaching his foot. He kicked the wall so hard his toes burnt. Now that he was outside just the stars illuminated his path. When James turned around his glasses dropped... He felt empty and at the same time full of doubts. Blood ran through his veins with fear and anger, all mixed up. Nothing, he could do nothing!  
  
- Why?! - James shouted at the top of his lungs staring at the sky, the moonlight was reflected in the tiny tear that rolled down his peach cheeks.  
  
. . I guess I need you, baby . .   
  
- Did you hear something Alice? – Lily's voice sounded calm but inside her heart gave a hard beat. Her emerald green eyes looked over at her friend who laid still on the bed next to hers. - No... - - Oh. Then, it was surely just my imagination. - She let out a little nervous laugh. - Yeah, sleep Lils. - Alice closed her eyes and almost immediately she fell asleep. - I will. - After a while, Lily fell asleep too.  
  
. . And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face, is hunting me . .   
  
A girl wakes up, her forehead covered in cold sweat. She was about to scream, but it stayed in her throat, torturing her. - Alice? - She whispered, but got no response. The room was in a complete silence, an unusual one. Lily stood up and looked around. She took her hands to her face and sighed deeply.  
  
Just a dream... just a dream...  
  
She kept repeating to herself till her breathe went to a normal rhythm again. That heart beat, that hard heart beat she had felt and the scream she had held were still there, but the pain was not that horrible. - Alice? - She repeated, but Alice seemed to be lost, lost in a deep sleep.  
  
. . I guess I need you baby . .   
  
That feeling, that face, she could not stop it! All around her was spinning, she had to sit down and feel the cold floor pressing against her bare feet to return to reality.  
  
- Lils, you okay? – Alice had sat up and was staring at Lily in the darkness. - Yes, Al. I am... just fine. – She nodded. – Go back to sleep. - Alice laid down again. – Good night -  
  
Lily nodded again, was she just fine? Why had she lied to her friend just like that? Why didn't she just told Alice what had just happened? It was enough! She had to talk to him at that precise moment.  
  
. . I make believe that you are here, it's the only way I see clear . .   
  
James sat in the middle of the grounds, his invisibility cloak protecting him from the cold. Between his fingers was a small piece of red flame hair. He smiled remembering how his friends and Alice had helped him to cut that off from Lily's head. James had decorated it with a light pink bow and every time he took it out of his pocket it made him remember how beautiful Lily was.  
  
Where there is no good or bad, let me take you to the paradise...  
  
How much he wanted to be near her, to smell her hair without feeling stupid, to hold her tight upon chest and never let her go. How much he wanted to hear those magical three words from her, those three words that would make him happy forever, that would change his life forever. She was part of him now, and Lily could do nothing about it.  
  
. . What have I done? You seem to move on easy . .   
  
Lily didn't wait for an answer she just pushed open the door of James' dorm to find just four of the five Gryffindor male seventh year students. - Who is it? – Frank's lacy deep voice mumbled still half asleep. - Where is he? – Lily ran to his bed but it was empty. – Sirius where did he go? -  
  
- Lily what are you doing here? – Remus stood up and walked closer to her. – What's wrong? -  
  
- Remus I need to talk to him... Now, it can't wait. Where...- - Talk with who? – Peter had just woke up and was staring askingly at everyone.  
  
Everyone ignored him, it was obvious with whom Lily wanted to talk. - Easy Lily, I'll look for him. – Sirius stood up too and took out something from his trunk, something that seemed like a little crystal square. Minutes after this he turned to look at Lily.  
  
- Grounds, but you can't... - Lily didn't let him finish, she had stormed out of the place. Remus followed her carrying a robe, Lily was barely dressed for the cold it was doing outside.  
  
. . And everytime I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings, I feel so small . .   
  
James... James... James...  
  
He shook his head, after all this years... after everything Lily had said about him, despite all that he still liked her, he still loved her. James did not know what it was, if her eyes or that sweet smile and how her nose wrinkled slightly when she laughed, what kept him so charmed? What fed that feeling inside of him? The passion that everytime he saw her grew and everytime she ignored him died.  
  
Let me love you as I've never loved, let me take you inside my world. See how wonderful you are...  
  
. . I guess I need you baby . .   
  
How was she going to tell James how she felt? Lily had been so indifferent to his love and passion for her that now it seemed so stupid. Yeah, and that was what she feared the most, to look stupid in front of someone, specially James.  
  
As she ran along the halls and heard the faint steps of someone following her, all the things she had told him went through her mind. The day James turned her hair purple, and the day he filled her witch hat with hippogriff's poop. How about when Sirius disarmed her in DADA and James almost beat the hell out of him? The last Valentine's day he had received her with a box of delicious chocolates. He always tried to make her laugh and at every chance interrogate Alice, since she was supposed to know everything about Lily. James had always been so kind with her, so sweet.  
  
. . And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face. It's haunting me . .   
  
James stood up and walked towards the lake, he turned to look at the tree that had grown nearby. A place where his friends and him used to sit and talk about quiddich, girls, quiddich, school and... quiddich. He was sitting in that place the first time he talked to Lily,. It was in that place where he turned her hair purple, but what Lily never got to know was that it was an accident. Actually, the curse was for Frank... But it was also in that place where Lily first rejected and insulted him, it was that place the one Lily avoided the most.  
  
Maybe I should give up...  
  
His friends had always told him that there were billions of other girls in the world, and that at Hogwarts a lot would pay for dating him. But he didn't want 'any' girl, he wanted Lily, because she was 'the' girl.  
  
. . I guess I need you baby . .   
  
Her eyes caught the shadow of someone walking towards the lake on he grounds. This made her run faster. Her knees ached badly, she could barely breathe and someone still persecuted her. She didn't care.  
  
I have to tell him. I have to tell him.  
  
Lily had no energy left, but what kept her moving was the recall of that pair of hazel eyes, those eyes, those pleading eyes that so many times had looked at her with love. It was true, she hated how James ran his fingers through his hair and how he played with the snitch trying to show off, but she had to accept that she had her own bad features. Then Lily tried to find out, what was it that James hated about her? He had always said she was perfect for him.  
  
. . I may have made it rain. Please forgive me . .   
  
Finally she was there, but James did not know. She kept running, still moved by the necessity of telling him everything she had kept for so long. But her feet, legs and knees failed and just before she reached the lake she fell. Tears fell desperately from her emerald eyes.  
  
James turned around and saw her. He though it was a dream. He even tried to slap himself, but apparently it was real . His eyes caught a second shadow but the one he cared about was Lily's.  
  
- Lily? ... Is, is that you Evans? – The way her name sounded freaked him out. He did not know what to do.  
  
- James? – At the sound of her name she felt she was in glory, she knew then everything would be all right.  
  
- What are you ding? – He notices her trembling and got closer to her, then kneeled.  
  
- James I have to tell you, I've been thinking, I can't sleep at night, you are in every of my dreams. I know I've been horrible to you but I... - James interrupted her abruptly , he pulled her closer to him gently and feeling her breathe against his skin joined his lips with hers.  
  
Their lips danced in a slow compass, at first barely touching each other, but when both finally understood what was happening the kiss turned to be extremely passionate. James could not look any more happy but Lily, Lily had her doubts.  
  
. . My weakness caused you pain and this song is my sorry . .   
  
Lily pulled back, away from him but not rudely. He was smiling, Lily had never ever in her lifetime seen James smiling that way. His eyes were sparkling.  
  
- James... -  
  
- Shh... - He hushed her leaning his forehead against hers.  
  
- I am sorry... - James looked at her still smiling, the only thing left for Lily to do was smiling back.  
  
- It doesn't matter anymore. – He said in a low, soft voice, almost a whisper.  
  
For a while they stayed like that, James' hands around her waist. She was still trembling, half from cold and half from excitement. James took off his school robes and placed them over her shoulders. Thay stared at each other lovingly, they had such connection words weren't necessary.  
  
. . At night I pray, that soon your face will fade away . .  
  
From very far away Remus stared at them, his eyes, always looking tired for first time in a long time changed their expression. It seemed that the loneliness, that few minutes ago invaded James, filled him. He knew Lily was going to be happy now, but deep inside his heart he wanted to be in James' place...  
  
. . And everytime I try to fly, I fall. Without my wings, I feel so small. I guess I need you baby. And everytime I see you in my dreams, I see your face. It's haunting me. I guess I need you baby . .   
  
- Lily? -  
  
- Yes? -  
  
- You are my star... -  
  
THE END  
  
A/N: Okay, bit of a soap opera, isn't it? But we'll have to accept that the 'typical' soap opera romance has kinda of it's charm... Anyway, I think there are few things that need to be cleared out.  
  
First of all, I've always thought Remus had this 'thing' for Lily, considering they had all this stuff in common ... being prefects, library rats, etc... But I also think Lily loved Remus in a more bro/sis way. So here's the thing, Remus is 'in love' (or has sort of a crush) on Lily, Lily loves James, James loves Lily, James is Remus' friend ... and of course Remus being such a kind, understandable, sweet, etc... soul keeps his secrets forever. Well, maybe he shared it with Sirius but we all know what Sirius would say...And if we don't I might write a fanfic about it.  
  
Second, this whole Alice/Lily friendship... I have this idea about them, remember Neville? And the whole story that he could had been the 'child who lived'? If you don't know what I am talking about and think I am completely out of my mind ignore this... if you have no idea but want to know review me... and if you know what I am saying continue reading, anyway... I think they were friends because of that, or it was the opposite... I don't know the thing is that this friendship has sense to me because... well, let's number the facts. Both of them got pregnant at the same time, both of them were in the Order, both might had got married more or less in the same year...got it?  
  
And last but not least, the song. "Everytime" Britney Spears. I personally hate her, think she has no talent and that she sells her body... but the song, oh! The song is good! I love the lyrics. And, let's face it, they were perfect for the story.  
  
Anyway, hope you liked this 'ONE SHOT'. I would like to thank my friends: Ishtly, Kiana and Assalam who gave me great ideas. LUV U GUYZ!!! wink 


End file.
